Second Best
by Minh-Night
Summary: . My case, if you please, consisted of a perfect sister, which entailed: her perfect smile, her perfect laugh, her perfect hair, her perfect grade point average, her perfect clothes, and her perfect social life, I on the other hand was sinking so far in t


A/N ok I'm rewriting this story, because 1.the grammar sucks, 2. it sucks, 3. I was stupid when I wrote this. Lol so I'm rewriting it.

Second Best

Chapter 1

If the question, "Do you and your siblings get along?" was asked, often the reply would be, "Mostly," but in my case that's not how things happened. My case, if you please, consisted of a perfect sister, which entailed: her perfect smile, her perfect laugh, her perfect hair, her perfect grade point average, her perfect clothes, and her perfect social life. Need I say more? My sister, named Kikyo Higurashi was quite the beauty at our school and was often recognized as an outstanding young woman.

I on the other hand was sinking so far into her shadow, I was drowning. The ever present feeling of failure lurked behind me as I always just barely made the same expectations and yet it was never good enough. I could never obtain the same respect or glory that appraised her everyday of her life. Did it hurt? Yes, more so than I care to admit.

Yet, I moved on learned to deal with the pressure and the honest truth that I would never be as great her. Not even in the eyes of our mother, who favored her and was not shameful in showing it. I suppose it was only fair, for I had, had my father's favor before he died seven years ago when I was ten, which now makes me seventeen. I often remember him holding me when nightmares seemed to plague my sleep, or making hot chocolate for me on cold winter nights when all the rest of the house lay in deep slumber.

Kikyo often envied that she was not the center of attention around him, just as I envied that I could not obtain my mother's love as she had. However, that changed when he died, Kikyo immediately became the center of attention and while she was in our mother's arms crying I was sitting on the steps clutching a picture of him while the winter seemed to cut through me and turn my tears to ice. Maybe it turned my heart too….

I went through seven years of neglecting, being avoided, ditched in a middle of conversation, and left alone to walk home while a swarm of people ( if that's what you call them) surrounded my sister. I always noticed the stares I got when I tried walking in front of my sister so I began taking different ways home and different ways to school to avoid those glances that all but screamed, "Kikyo wannabe!". Now you may wonder why I would be called such a thing, well here it is, Kikyo and I look almost stunningly alike. We both possess dark raven locks and pale skin that could be considered ivory. We are well trimmed and have all the assets, the only difference is her eyes are dark chocolate brown, while mine are a light caramel.

Our attitudes though are a whole different story in itself. While I am always hidden by the crowd, mingling as an average student with my emotions on my sleeve, my sister carries herself with a dangerous grace an aristocratic gaze that hides all she feels and yet allows her to stand out in the crowd. When the sight of her comes eyes watch her in wonder and awe, for as I've heard, "She is so beautiful that even the angels envy her." I've heard it honest, from one of the more poetic students in our school.

Now honestly I'm not completely alone, I have a total of two friends. Miroku Houshi, who is not by an means monk-like, and Sango Tayjia . Both are amazingly loyal and bring my spirits up when they seem the most low. I had known Sango since we were children, she often played with me when everyone went to play with my sister. Thinking back I smile, because she never left or ever compared me to her.

Miroku was the over friendly guy Sango and I met in the seventh grade. How he became best friends with us I'll never know, but without him life would often get bland. Now here's a little side story for you, I know Miroku and Sango like eachother, they're just to stubborn to admit it. Maybe one day they'll see it, well that's if Sango doesn't screw up Miroku's eyesight by punching him in the face as often as she does.

This is the life of me, Kagome Higurashi. I'm always the one that stands behind my sister's shadow and remain unseen. Well…. I was unseen. To any who would glance I would appear as another girl in the crowd searching for acceptance, searching to become something greater than the expectations given. I always thought so little of myself, because so many had compared me to Kikyo that suddenly I began comparing myself. I would find myself often saying, "Why can't I be like….?" Then I would catch myself and immediately shake the thought out of my mind, but it lurked there subconsciously.

Key word there, "lurked" I no longer care what many think of me, because someone who was never supposed to know I existed….. did. I suppose you can call him my valiant knight in shining armor, come to rescue me for the fiery depths of hell that we call High School.

Now you may wander who is he? Well would you like to hear the story of how the second best suddenly became first in someone's eyes? Then listen close I don't tell this story very often, because most already know it…..

I could slightly feel the small ray of sunshine that leaked through my bedroom curtain as I turned to bury my face in the pillows once more. With my face hidden from the light I was beginning once more to drift off where most drift when they are asleep. Well, I was beginning, and in the end my alarm went off and nearly made my entire body fall off the bed. Scowling, I raised myself up to blink so that my eyes could adjust to the brightly lit room that did not suit my personality at the moment.

Scratching my head, which probably made my bed-hair that much worse I turned my gaze to my clock and I swear my eyes nearly bugged out of my sockets! Frantically I began throwing things out my closet searching for something decent to where, which resulted in a pair of torn up jeans and a t-shirt that read, "When your mediocre mind decides it wants to be intelligent come talk to me."  
Polite is it not? Quickly brushing my teeth and hair I slipped my shoes on and all but ran down the stairs like a maniac to stop abruptly as I saw my sister finishing her breakfast.

Kikyo turned to face me with her passive face and gave me a look of sheer amusement. Glaring I smiled sweetly, "Thanks for waking me up SIS," emphasizing the word. However, I failed to notice my mother standing as she immediately began reprimanding for blaming her precious angel, "Kagome, you know very well that it is not your sister's job to wake you up in the morning!" Kikyo remained silent, but her ever present smirk spoke louder than her voice ever could. Quickly sucking in a deep breath I apologized and grabbed my backpack and began walking out the door with Kikyo not far behind. While miss princess took the bus, I walked to school to gain much needed peace.

While walking, I had my eyes on a History book for class. I had forgotten to study for the quiz this morning and was packing as much knowledge as possible. I failed however, to see the person walking slower than me and ran into him, making me stumble and sprawl myself on the concrete ground. Perfect. The figure I had all but rammed into was admitting curses as he dusted himself off and turned to face me. I was met with amazing liquid eyes of amber that reminded me of honey. Long silver hair cascaded down his back, reminding me of twilight.

I could see his mouth moving but didn't hear anything other than the word 'wench' being spoken. Immediately I rose and my cheeks turned flush, "Excuse me?" I asked and he gave me a smirk that seemed to say, "Let me repeat this so your slow mind can comprehend," which all but annoyed me. Then I heard his voice that sounded as soothing as the rustle of leaves but as rough and low as the forest sounds. "I said are you ok wench?" Shaking that from my thoughts I nodded my head and replied, "I'm fine, and my name is not wench it's Kagome if you'd be so kind," I said with a hint of sarcasm. He just rolled his eyes and asked in a mocking voice, "If you'd be so kind as to point me in the direction of Shikon High?" Startled, I nodded my head, "You can just follow me, I go to the same school, so you're a new student?"

The young boy, no man. Definitely man, if his body was any indication rolled his eyes at me and replied, "If I wasn't a new student I wouldn't be asking where it was," he said gruffly and he walked beside me. Sighing I realized he wasn't much for conversating I decided I at the least deserved to know his name, "May I ask you name or is that a stupid question as well?" I admit there was a healthy amount of sarcasm on that one, but he just smirked and replied, "Inuyasha," and kept walking. Inuyasha? What an interesting name. We walked in silence to the school, I took him to the office so he could get his schedule, on my way out however, the principal asked me to stay so that I could escort him to his class room.

Nodding as he gave me pardon for being late to class, I then began leading Inuyasha to his class, funny thing was, it was the same was mine. Knocking on the door I opened it as my teacher Mr. Keya was just about to begin his lesson. Mr. Keya quirked his eyebrow as he monotonously spoke, "So nice of you to join us Miss Higurashi, and may I ask who is the being behind you?" Sighing I began to my seat as I replied in a bland tone, "He's a new student, his name is Inuyasha," Mr. Keya gazed at Inuyasha for a long moment, and I could see Inuyasha getting irritated if the twitching eyebrow was any sign. I also noticed the entire female population gazing at him as if he was a piece of meat.

In short it was kind of amusing. Mr. Keya assigned him the seat next to mine and began on with the lesson. By the looks of it, Inuyasha didn't lack at all in intelligence, in fact he seemed to be very good at Algebra. Often Mr. Keya asked if Inuyasha knew what they were talking about and Inuyasha would reply that he had already learned it. Seemed Kikyo had competition, that made it all the more amusing.

It wasn't long before the bell rang signaling that the next class was to begin, being Inuyasha's personal escort had horrible consequences, immediately after class ended a swarm of evil breathing girls came surrounding and pushing me out of the way, each one asking if they could lead him to class. I could clearly see the look of bored distaste on his face and the satisfaction that lit it up when he told them he already had someone. The girls frowned and pouted and obviously didn't know how stupid they looked, because I did. One by one they left the class room, till the only ones were him and me. We then left for the next class, it seemed his schedule was much like mine. The only difference was two of our classes where switched, but we had the same lunch time and everything else was the same. Amazing how fate does funny things like that ne?

As we both walked into the room, I noticed dark chocolate eyes suddenly land on Inuyasha, in those eyes I knew there was a since of playful competition as she walked with that ever grace she had and introduced herself. Her voice came out as smooth as honey and it sickened me to the pit of my stomach, "Hello, I'm Kikyo may I ask who you might be?" When I said Kikyo was perfect, I meant everything about her was perfect, even her charismatic flirtation was perfect.

Inuyasha smiled kindly and told her his name to which she gave a small smile, if you could consider it a smile. The two began a conversation with one another and immediately I felt forgotten. It was too be expected after all, I was positive by the end of class he would be asking her to lead him around the school instead of me and twinge of jealously was born. Shaking it off I went to go and sit in the normal corner I usually sat in, that lay completely forgotten to the class. To my utter surprise I found Inuyasha sitting next to me. Somehow it gave me a small comfort and I didn't feel so invisible.

Class went by as normal, and at the end of it everyone had filtered out of the room to go to lunch after they had insistently asked if Inuyasha would eat lunch with them, which he again declined. Kikyo bided her time and as soon as the crowd was gone she politely asked him he would like to join her and some friends for lunch. I dropped my head as I put my books in my bag and slung my shoulder bag over my shoulder and was just about to walk out, when I heard him reply after a moment of hesitation, "Feh! I guess," and Kikyo smiled that all but perfect smile. I felt my stomach sink, another guy that was going to fall for her, another guy she was going to flaunt in my face. I held it in though when I heard Inuyasha call out, "Kagome! Meet you at the steps after lunch k?" Shocked a little, I could only nod. He gave a rare smile, how I knew it was rare don't ask, but he didn't look like he did it often.

Smiling a little I went off to find Sango and Miroku for lunch. When I did spot them, they waved me down. I took my seat next to them in a booth where we usually eat lunch. Sango immediately smile and asked, "So Kagome what had you caught up this morning you were supposed to meet me in front of the school remember?" I had totally forgotten and suddenly guilt swarmed over me, "I'm so sorry Sango, I got tied up leading a new student around!" Sango merely waved it off, "Oh it's alright Kagome, so what's the new student like?" Just as I was about to reply Kikyo, Inuyasha, and a group of people walked and took a booth two booths down from us. I didn't miss the silent acknowledgment that Inuyasha gave when he saw me.

"That would be the new student," I replied as Sango stared and watched her gap at him, "He's hot!" she said quickly to which I laughed as Miroku glared at him. Miroku merely scowled, "Please he look like an Old Grandpa who's skin hasn't wrinkled yet!" Sango swatted him lightly as she giggled, "Chill out Miroku I'm not going to go jump him or anything, I'm just admiring that he looks good, it's the same thing as me admiring that you are also attractive," Miroku grinned as Sango caught on quickly, and immediately turned beat red, "So you think I'm attractive do you?" I laughed as Sango turned and punched Miroku in the shoulder, "Don't let it go to your head you pervert," I could tell Sango was quite flustered. I giggled and she glared, so I stopped as soon I felt the burn of her glare.

Looking up I caught Inuyasha laughing with Kikyo as they conversed about something, as he turned his head he caught my gaze and for a minute I got lost before Kikyo said something and he broke eye contact. Letting my head hand down to look at my food, I knew one thing, Kikyo was going to win like she always did.

As soon as lunch ended I headed for the steps of the school and sat down. I looked at the ground that had become amusing as I let my thoughts wander, while I waited for Inuyasha. Suddenly a pair of shoes appeared in front of me, I looked up to see Inuyasha gazing down at me, "Done looking at the ground wench, we have a class to go to," slightly narrowing my eyes, I turned and began leading him down the hallways dropping him off at his next class and then going to mine after telling him to meet me outside the door.

As I sat in class with Sango and Miroku I kept letting my thoughts wander to Inuyasha and the odd treatment I got from him. So far from what I observed he didn't do so well in huge crowds, they looked like they annoyed him and he played the polite part when he'd rather be rude and blunt. Smiling I tried paying attention to rest of the lesson. When class ended and I departed from there I went and met Inuyasha outside his classroom and we both began walking together down the hallways, I felt the ever present stares that burned at the nape of my neck, I tried avoiding them, and I could sense Inuyasha was trying just as hard to not pound them into the next dimension.

Once again I told him to meet me outside his door to which he replied with a, "Feh, whatever," and walked inside his classroom. I rolled my eyes and went to my own. I personally liked this class, creative writing was always something I enjoyed, I could express myself so freely here. I often wrote about anything in this classroom, from dark stories of afterlife, to psychological analysis, I wrote poetry that dealt with matters of self worth and acceptance. Often I related everything to my life in someway or another. When class ended I once again met Inuyasha outside the door. We began walking up the stairs to the next class room when all of a sudden he asked an outright blunt question, "Are you and Kikyo sisters?" Swallowing the words that wanted to deny that I replied honestly, "Yes why?" he smiled and shook his head, silver tresses following him, "I heard that you were but didn't know if it was true, because you don't much alike," In all honesty it shocked me.

Never once in my entire life had I ever heard that I didn't resemble Kikyo, "Why do you say that?" I asked softly as we stopped right outside our class he replied after a moment of hesitation, "Your eyes are different," and with that he walked into the class room and too his seat. I stood outside the class and felt the odd sensation of something that seemed to have died in me a long time ago…… Hope.

Ok that's all I hope you enjoyed the first remake chapter!


End file.
